


"so cute."

by neogotmahback



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Yeonjun is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, I love them so much, I mean, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Who doesnt, cute is used so much lmao, i guess, idk how to tag, literally a whole fic about yeonjun loving soobin's cheeks, oh and, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: it’s true. everything about soobin is cute; from his vocals to his dancing, from his lips, his nose, his dimples, his hands, to, hell, even the way he towers over everyone they meet is cute to yeonjun. yeonjun finds the way soobin reacts to his admissions even cuter, so yeonjun never fails to shower soobin with compliments and praise, likes to shower soobin even more with kisses and hugs just to watch how the younger squirms from the attention.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754305
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	"so cute."

**Author's Note:**

> i've recently become a moa and boy do i love them with all of my heart akflklankejwf;r  
> this fic is literally 100% self-indulgent, you have no idea  
> hope you enjoy :,)

it’s a known fact that yeonjun is  _ somewhat _ obsessed with soobin’s cheeks, a hand always on one of them if his lips aren’t, but you can’t blame him! they’re so soft and squishy and you  _ cannot _ blame yeonjun for loving them.

granted, yeonjun hadn’t been this enamored when they first met, but the younger was so nice and kind and  _ so _ talented that yeonjun couldn’t help himself from becoming utterly whipped for the bunny-looking boy. once they got comfortable and on a hyung-dongsaeng basis, yeonjun became nicely acquainted with the soft squshiness and roundness of soobin’s cheeks, eyes awed at the way the skin stretched and bounced.

at first, of course, yeonjun had been tentative about it, only occasionally patting the supple skin. soobin hadn’t seemed to mind, though. the younger had even said once that he didn’t mind the skinship, that if anything, he  _ liked _ it and wouldn’t be bothered if yeonjun did more. after the confession, the occasional pat or two gradually grew into full on fondling. the physical contact was soon paired up with yeonjun embracing soobin’s larger form in his smaller one. they didn’t care much about their ~~noticeable~~ size difference, as they’d long since found that soobin’s frame fit in yeonjun’s arms like a missing puzzle piece.

they fit so nicely with each other that yeonjun often finds himself seeking soobin out when they’re doing promotions. although he’s not as…  _ extreme _ , for lack of a better word, on camera as he is in the dorms, yeonjun doesn’t really hold himself back from lingering touches and air kisses. after all, as long as it’s nothing “too scandalizing,” the managers have no reason to pull them apart, and the fans also readily take their dynamic as fanservice anyway.

which brings them to now, where a more “explicit” version of their dynamic takes the shape of the two boys settled in their dorm’s couch. different to when they have cameras focused on them, yeonjun can kiss soobin’s cheeks without the both of them playing it off as just a teasing air kiss, and he can openly envelop soobin in a tight hug that lasts longer than just a few seconds. yeonjun can  _ also _ wrap his legs around the younger’s waist, face nuzzling into the crook of soobin’s neck as his hands pinch and pull the younger’s smooth cheeks to his heart’s delight. 

yeonjun breathes in the scent of soobin’s shampoo, smiling as the younger slightly flinches from the sensation. he hooks his head over soobin’s shoulder and gently pokes the deep dimples that always seemingly  _ ask _ to be poked. he watched with nothing but fondness in his eyes as soobin’s cute nose wrinkled. 

“hy-hyung, yah, hyung, can you-  _ hyung _ .” soobin sounded annoyed but yeonjun knew from the soft smile on the younger’s face that soobin was anything but. “hyung, i’m trying to focus on the-  _ that tickles _ !” 

soobin squealed and his shoulders rose, hands dropping his phone to try and push yeonjun away from where he was planting feather light kisses near the sensitive spot under soobin’s ear.

yeonjun only pulled the younger’s arms down with his own, lacing his fingers with soobin’s. his eyes fluttered closed at the sound of soobin’s laughs cutting off into a small, delicate moan as yeonjun’s feather light kisses turned into wet open-mouthed ones, lightly nipping and sucking along the other spots that always make soobin respond in such an alluring way. yeonjun's thighs clenched down on soobin’s waist as the younger arched his back.

he pulled away and tutted, “so sensitive, soobin-ie.” yeonjun rubbed his cheek against soobin’s shoulders before he manhandled soobin until the younger was sitting pretty on his lap, large hands curled over yeonjun’s shoulders while his thighs caged yeonjun’s. yeonjun sighed and ran his hands up the younger’s thighs. a hand curled around the nape of soobin’s neck as yeonjun pulled the younger down to kiss his pouty lips.

“hyung,” soobin mumbled against yeonjun’s lips. “i really want to finish that drama.”

“what’s so good about it anyway?” yeonjun whined, a petulant pout forming on his lips. “what’s better, watching a drama or spending quality time with your favorite hyung?” 

soobin pulled away and hummed. “well, if you word it like  _ that _ ,” he grinned cheekily. “i think i’ll go back to watching the drama, hyung-ie.”

yeonjun squawked, “ _ yah- _ ”

smiling, soobin kisses him, just a simple press of their lips to shut the older up. yeonjun sighed through his nose, eyes slipping shut as his shoulders relaxed. kissing soobin really did wonders, yeonjun thought, his teeth tugging at soobin’s bottom lip before soothing the sting with his tongue. the hand on soobin’s nape light scratched at soobin’s fine hairs while yeonjun’s other hand splayed itself on soobin’s back, just above the curve of the younger’s butt.

“i love you so much, soobin-ie,” yeonjun murmured. “so cute.”

and it’s true. everything about soobin is cute; from his vocals to his dancing, from his lips, his nose, his dimples, his hands, to, hell, even the way he towers over everyone they meet is cute to yeonjun. yeonjun finds the way soobin reacts to his admissions even cuter, so yeonjun never fails to shower soobin with compliments and praise, likes to shower soobin even more with kisses and hugs just to watch how the younger squirms from the attention - like the way soobin was now squirming in yeonjun’s lap.

“yes, baby,” he plants an obnoxiously loud kiss on the other’s lips. “very, very cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo or a comment if you liked this :3  
> and omg cysm first win!!  
> go stream cysm and vote for them on mubeat!!!


End file.
